User talk:Jeremiah Garland
get online dumbo Hey, you said you didn't want me banned anymore, but you never changed your vote... :/ Did you change your mind again or are you being lazy? :P --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] :/ Userboxes Hey Jeremiah, I have a question. What is that userbox that it's some big box with your info in it. Jarod29 told me to ask you. PencilBoyWiki 04:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Garland Will ye join my new wiki? All English may join. Here's the link.http://thekingsmarines.wikia.com/wiki/The_King%27s_Marines_Wiki Ik you're a pirate, but, you're English. :P 03:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) #Your profile banner says "Formally England", do you mean "Formerly"? #Posse chat, now :D --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin'']] 17:13, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat Read this please Captain Josh Blog : Chat Apology _ 05:10, January 7, 2012 (UTC) It will explain everything Urgent If you cannot read the following, please translate at www.google.com/translate. Крис Goldtimbers сообщил мне, что неделю назад, русская монархия была свергнута. Если это так, то почему и кем было свергнуто? Спасибо! Prince Roger Decksteel @The Russian Government Спасибо. Suggestions Я думаю, это будет своего рода забава, и очень здорово, если на каждой странице, было то жесодержание вол, е, но на русском языке. Таким образом, было бы просто посмотреть круто. Мол, наверхней части страницы, слова будут на английском языке, а затем в направлении снизу, не было бырусской транслитерации. Это только предложение, чтобы помочь получить Вики собирается Prince Roger Decksteel @The Russian Government Here Вот, просто наберите в potcorussia.wikia.com. Нет WWW необходимоx Clothes Я ломал себе мозги в течение последних трех дней, пытаясь придумать идеальную форму для Императорской русской гвардии, глядя через мою одежду инвентаризации, и, глядя через одежду в вики POTCO. Не могли бы вы одолжить мне помочь? Мне нужен единый, который говорит "я имею в виду бизнес, так что не ссать меня". Ok Я согласен. Разве синий пиджак работы? Я знаю только то, Есть множество синих жилетах ... Но я знаю, что есть хороший голубой куртке называется "Туристическая куртка", но я не уверен, если она была прекращена или нет. Должны ли быть шлем? Я думаю, Conquistador будет выглядеть красиво, хрустящей корочки. Брюки, хотя ... красный или черный? Я оставлю это до Вас, я буду решать пиджак и рубашку, вы можете выбрать их жилет, если хотите. - Михаил Волков Shirts Мне нравится белье Обычная футболка с длинным рукавом, так как цвет может быть изменен. Нравится? - Михаил Волков Please meet these demands. Let the Blood Begin Это раз К сожалению, переговоры с Пирсон и остальные его последователи не увенчались успехом. Британия запускает полное нападение на Испанию, и я считаю, что России пора вмешаться. Я предлагаю послать войска, чтобы помочь Великобритании в их борьбе против Пирсона. Если вы решите против этого, я понимаю, но я не могу смотреть хорошие люди умирают. А когда хорошие люди ничего не делают, зло торжествует. Я не могу позволить зло победит. Тирании Пирсона пошел на слишком долго, и теперь его властолюбивый, убийственный, tyranical способами заканчивается. Так что, пожалуйста, позвольте нам одолжить Великобритании войска для оказания помощи в падении вниз из самых ненавистных лидером в истории POTCO ролевой игры. Prince Roger Decksteel @The Russian Government Russian Empire Base Screen Ya like? - Captain Josh